<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McLovin by Notsoawesomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681429">McLovin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd'>Notsoawesomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Wedding, bechloe - Freeform, mcdonalds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6 important moments in Beca and Chloe's relationship. What they all had in common? Bechloe and McDonald's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>wlw ff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McLovin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/gifts">iPhone</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bechloe week 2020 - Wedding</p><p>extra gift also, hopefully you like it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>Chloe had just gotten in her car and looked in the McDonald's bag. She was glad she did because they had given her the completely wrong order. She sighed in mild frustration as she got back out and walked inside. She was making a beeline for the cashier when she nearly ran into another body. SHe reached out to help prevent the smaller woman from falling to the floor and then gushed her apologies.</p><p>"Its fine. No harm done. Let me guess." The little brunette she almost knocked over grinned and nodded at Chloe's bag. "Big breakfast with hotcakes and black coffee?" Chloe looked at the bag and then at the cup in her hands that in fact was marked coffee: black.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you're holding my sausage egg and cheese biscuit, hashbrown, and caramel latte?"</p><p>"Well, I'm definitely not telepathically inclined." She chuckled and held out the bag for Chloe to trade. "I'm Beca by the way."</p><p>"Chloe." She took her breakfast and smiled bashfully at the cute girl standing in front of her, trying to think of something else to say.</p><p>"Well, enjoy your breakfast." Beca took a deep breath and started walking for the door.</p><p>"Hey, Beca." Chloe spun around and stopped the girl from leaving. "Unless you need to be somewhere, would you maybe want to join me?" Chloe asked and immediately felt panic rise in her chest.</p><p>"Um." Beca bit her lip and took a step back toward Chloe. "Yeah. That sounds nice."</p><p>"Awes!" Chloe bounced on the heels of her feet nervously. "Awes. Short for awesome. I mean I don't abbreviate everything. Although I do say totes from time to time. You know, instead of totally." She closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself for her awkward ramble.</p><p>"Yeah." Beca smiled right along, already feeling herself falling. "So, table?" There was a brief moment of awkwardness as they found a spot to eat and got settled. But whatever awkwardness there was to begin with, dissipated rapidly.</p><p>They found themselves chatting seamlessly as they ate their breakfast. (Which Chloe was impressed that such a small person like Beca could finish the largest breakfast combo on the menu.) Chloe was worried it might have been a mistake to ask a complete stranger to join her for breakfast and then have awkward small talk. But she was happily wrong.</p><p>They talked about what they were studying in school, favorite music, favorite animals (which led to a tangent on the best breeds of dogs), favorite TV shows (which led to an even longer tangent on their mutual favorite TV show, Friends, and discussing characters, plot, quotes, behind the scenes drama, etc.), and all sorts of little things in between. Before they knew it, two hours had gone by.</p><p>"Oh, shit, I'm about to be running late." Beca grimaced at her watch. "Guess time flies when you have good company."</p><p>"Yeah." Chloe felt her cheeks blush as she pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Well, it was really nice having breakfast and chatting with you." Beca slowly stood from the table and gathered up the trash.</p><p>"We should do it again sometime. Maybe someplace a little nicer." Chloe said quickly, not giving her time to second guess herself.</p><p>"I'd like that." Beca's whole body relaxed into a smile at the offer.</p><p>"Let me see your phone?" Chloe held out her hand and Beca quickly dropped her phone into the awaiting palm. "There, now you have my number." She smiled happily after she typed her name and number into the phone and handed it back.</p><p>"Awes." Beca said with an awkward wink and slid her phone back into her pocket. "I'll text you."</p><p>"Can't wait." Chloe couldn't stop smiling as she waved at Beca leaving the restaurant. And then couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her when she watched Beca run into a window because she kept looking back at Chloe. Beca quickly shook it off and hurried to her car before any further embarrassment could be done. Chloe let out a deep sigh as she leaned back in her seat, never more grateful for someone getting her food order wrong.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>Beca had called Chloe one evening to pick her up from work. Her car was getting repaired after a fender bender and she didn't feel like taking the bus or calling an uber. She also didn't mind the idea of having a reason to spend a little extra time with her girlfriend. It was still sort of a thrill that she got to call Chloe that.</p><p>"Hey, thanks for the ride!" Beca sighed happily as she slid into the front seat.</p><p>"My pleasure." Chloe grinned back happily. "So, I already had dinner, but what do you say to maybe getting some dessert? Ice cream?"</p><p>"Oh, heck yes." Beca replied enthusiastically. "Can we get cones from McDonald's?"</p><p>"Sure." Chloe laughed under her breath at Beca's child-like hopeful expression. She had sort of hoped to go to the fancy ice cream place that had recently opened, but Beca's face was hard to say no to.</p><p>They had pulled up outside Beca's apartment, finishing their ice cream cones and chatting. Beca had gotten to the bottom of hers, which was her favorite part. She tossed the bottom of the cone in her mouth and chewed it softly.</p><p>"Aw man." She whined with her mouth full as a little ice cream dripped down her chin.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" Chloe giggled as she pulled out a napkin.</p><p>"Shut up." Beca pouted as she tried to wipe it off.</p><p>"Here." Chloe gently took her hand and leaned over to softly wipe the little bit of ice cream off of Beca's face. She had leaned in closer and could feel Beca tense up slightly from the proximity. Chloe kept her eyes focused on her chin longer than necessary and when she finally glanced up Beca was already staring at her. She gave Beca time to pull away but when she didn't Chloe pressed her lips against hers.</p><p>It was a simple kiss, brief and chaste. But Chloe had never felt quite a spark like that after a first kiss with anyone before. She pulled back only slightly so she could gage Beca's reaction. And she was content to see Beca struggle to open her eyes again and smile lazily back at her. Chloe's lips twitched into a smile as she leaned in to reconnect. Their second kiss was less chaste. Chloe wasted little time in dragging her tongue across Beca's lower lip and then pushing her body forward as her tongue licked slowly into Beca's mouth.</p><p>Beca let out a groan of approval as she blindly reached around to unbuckle her seatbelt and wrap an arm around Chloe's waist and another around her neck, pulling her in closer. Chloe let out a sharp exhale through her nose as she tangled her hands in Beca's hair, letting out satisfied, stifled moans every few seconds.</p><p>Just before it could turn any more heated, a loud pounding was heard on the hood of Chloe's car.</p><p>"Shit." Chloe hiss as she fell back into her seat. Beca stared angrily out the windshield at her roommate who was standing in front of them with a proud smile.</p><p>"That's my roommate, Cynthia-Rose. She's one of the nosiest people you'll ever meet." Beca grumbled as CR waved to them and moved around to Beca's window.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Beca begrudgingly rolled down her windows and clenched her jaw at her roommate who was still smiling like some creepy clown.</p><p>"Well I saw my roommate and a hot redhead making out outside my apartment, just wanted to make sure you didn't get too carried away. You know, it is broad daylight. And kids live around here, so." CR shrugged and gave Beca a playful punch to the shoulder.</p><p>"Great. Thanks." Beca said with a frown.</p><p>"Alright, alright." CR raised her arms in surrender as she backed away. "See you inside, you little player, you." She winked at Beca before turning to walk to their apartment.</p><p>"Sorry about her." Beca sighed once the window was rolled up.</p><p>"No, its ok." Chloe laughed as she ran a hand through her slightly tousled hair. "I was getting a little carried away there."</p><p>"Yeah." Beca let out a nervous chuckle and felt her cheeks burn with what she was sure a blush that appeared.</p><p>"So I'll see you tomorrow? Dinner or something?"</p><p>"Dinner and anything." Beca grinned. "Sorry, that sounded cheesy and maybe a little desperate."</p><p>"Its cute." Chloe smiled widely as she leaned back over the center console. "I'll text you later." She said quietly before placing one more chaste kiss on Beca.</p><p>"Kay." Beca grinned like an idiot at Chloe as she fumbled out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk until Chloe's car was out of sight. After smiling at the ground and biting her lower lip, reliving that particularly good memory for a moment, she turned around to face the music of the ridicule that was certain to come from her roommate.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>Beca and Chloe had clicked right away. Neither of them had ever met anyone they could chat so freely and thoroughly with. But as they moved from friends into officially dating, their chemistry only blossomed.</p><p>The added physical nature of their relationship took very little getting used to. In fact it was welcomed by both parties with gusto. It was going on three months that they'd been dating, and while they hadn't crossed the last line of physical intimacy, they were inching closer and closer every day. More often than not, at the end of the night they would end up at Chloe's single apartment, horizontal on the couch making out with roaming hands, pushing the boundary further and further. But Chloe would usual put an end to their late night make out sessions before she lost the will to be able to. She didn't want to push Beca too quickly and was willing to wait as long as Beca needed before they crossed that final line. Although the waiting was getting more and more difficult.</p><p>"I brought dinner!" Beca smiled with all her teeth as she held up a bag of McDonald's and two large drinks in each hand.</p><p>"My hero." Chloe leaned in for a quick peck before relieving Beca of holding both drinks. They set up comfortably on the couch. Chloe with her spicy chicken sandwich and fries, Beca with her 20 count chicken nuggets. Her reasoning for ordering an excessive amount for one person was two-fold. First, Chloe always ended up stealing a few which drove Beca crazy back in the days when she would order a smaller amount. Second, she was one of the weirdos who loved cold leftover chicken nuggets. She would usually have around 5 left over that she'd put in the fridge and have as a midnight snack.</p><p>As usual Chloe ended up sidling close to Beca to cuddle as they watched old episodes of Friends. Because no matter how many times they could watch the whole series, they could always watch it again.</p><p>After finishing her own sandwich, she reached over to grab a nugget and Beca playfully held it out of reach.</p><p>"Beca doesn't share fooood!" She said in the whiny, mildly aggressive voice of Joey from that one episode.</p><p>"You're such a dork." Chloe just giggled and continued her attempt to grab a nugget.</p><p>"You made your chicken choice, now live with it." Beca said with false stubbornness. All Chloe did was raise an eyebrow and Beca quickly handed over her box of nuggets. But when Chloe leaned further to reach to dip into Beca's sweet and sour sauce, Beca lightly swatted her hand away.</p><p>"No, ma'am. I will share my nuggets with you, but I have limits. And that limit is you messing up my sauce to chicken ratio." Beca stubbornly dipped her own nugget in the sauce just out of reach of Chloe.</p><p>Chloe just giggled as she popped the nugget in her mouth and then rested her head on Beca's shoulder. She never knew how indescribably happy she could be with a simple fast food dinner and watching TV in her pajamas. But Beca had the unique ability to make literally everything in Chloe's life better. And she loved her for it. And it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't expressed it to her in those words.</p><p>She watched as Beca went to pop her thoroughly sauced nugget in her mouth, and when she went to take a bite, some excess sauce ended up getting on the side of her mouth and chin.</p><p>"Aw, dammit." Beca whined with her mouth full as she reached for napkins. Chloe's chest felt like it was about to burst with how much she loved her adorable girlfriend. She reached over and grabbed Beca's wrist, stopping her from cleaning up her little mess.</p><p>"I love you." Chloe said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. She traced her thumb along Beca's mouth and chin, gathering up the excess sauce. She then slowly stuck her thumb in her mouth, licking the sauce off with an audible pop. Beca chewed the rest of her food slowly before swallowing hard, blinking owlishly at Chloe who sat and waited for her reaction as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.</p><p>"You just wanted a way to get my sweet and sour sauce." Beca said in almost a whisper, master of deflection when it came to emotion, and watched as Chloe moved closer.</p><p>"I have a habit of getting what I want." Chloe said in a voice that made Beca's skin tingle. Chloe didn't wait any long before closing the gap and capturing Beca's lips with her own, quickly maneuvering them so Beca was on her back.</p><p>They had been enjoying a thorough makeout session when they reached the point Chloe usually put a stop to things. Beca's hands were wandering under her shirt and Chloe's hips were slowly grinding down against Beca's jeans, aching for more. She took a deep breath and pulled back.</p><p>"Maybe we should stop."</p><p>"Or...we could...not stop." Beca removed her hands from under Chloe's shirt and gently ran them up and down Chloe's arms.</p><p>"Yeah? You're ready?" Chloe asked, suddenly filled with a wave of anxiety. She had been putting things on hold for a while because she figured Beca wasn't quite ready. But now Beca seemed ready to cross that line and Chloe was...nervous.</p><p>"I'm so ready." Beca nodded, pulling her back down to her lips.</p><p>Chloe wasn't self-conscious about her body or worried about Beca seeing it all. She wasn't afraid of that kind of vulnerability. And it wasn't like this was her first time with a woman. Thanks to a brief and slightly awkward conversation, they learned that they'd both been with women. So lack of experience wasn't something to worry her. But looking down at Beca looking up at her with those hopeful eyes like she was ready, Chloe couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety.</p><p>But she could power through. She slid off the couch and held out her hands for Beca. She pulled Beca into a simple kiss as she started walking them backward to the bedroom. Maybe if she just kept pushing things along her anxiety would fade.</p><p>She slowly spun them around and pushed Beca to sit on the edge of the bed where she quickly followed to straddle her lap. She leaned back to look at Beca who was just holding her. And then her hands moved to the hem of Chloe's shirt and had just started to pull it up when Chloe's hands tensed around Beca's neck and she visibly swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Hey." Beca said softly, her hands pausing. "Are <em>you</em> ready?"</p><p>"Yeah. Totes ready." Chloe's voice was an octave higher than usual, her smile too wide, and she dove just a little quickly to attach her lips to Beca's neck.</p><p>"Hey." Beca said again, leaning back, looking intently at Chloe. "We don't have to keep going."</p><p>"I want to." Chloe sighed in frustration, her eyes closed, trying to find the right words. "I just…"</p><p>"You can tell me." Beca rubbed her hands gently up and down Chloe's back in reassurance.</p><p>"This is different. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. And I guess that just makes it feel really daunting. I want this to be good. I just want to be perfect for you." Chloe shrugged at the end, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Chloe." Beca sighed as she put her hands on Chloe's cheeks to make her look at her. "I don't want perfect. I just want you. And I can almost guarantee our first time won't be our best time." They both exchanged a slight giggle at that. "But we won't ever get there if we don't get this over with."</p><p>"Wow, so romantic." Chloe tilted her head with a playful scowl.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Beca rolled her eyes and gave Chloe a little jostle on her lap. "I just mean, I don't really plan on going anywhere. And I have a feeling you don't either. It might not be fireworks and magic. And its okay if our first time isn't some mind-blowing event. Because I'm sure we'll get there at some point. And I can't wait."</p><p>It wasn't the worst pep talk Chloe had heard in her life.</p><p>"Okay." Chloe smiled as she leaned back in for a kiss. Beca kept her hands steady instead of returning to try and work Chloe's shirt off again. She'd let Chloe take the lead and go at a pace she was comfortable with.</p><p>Chloe's hands drifted down Beca's sides as their kisses quickly returned to the desperate nature they had been on the couch. She started to pull up and it got stuck around Beca's chin making her jolt back in mild discomfort.</p><p>"Sorry!" Chloe winced.</p><p>"Its okay." Beca said quickly as she finagled the shirt off her body and tossed it aside before pulling Chloe back in. She tilted her head so that she could place gentle kisses along Chloe's neck. It was as if her tongue had powers of reassurance and calming abilities because Chloe let out an airy sigh before grinding her hips down against Beca's, sparking that desire that trepidation had cooled.</p><p>Beca let out a moan against the skin at Chloe's neck. Chloe leaned back and yanked her own shirt off. Beca smiled at her with a mixture of arousal and relief. Chloe quickly leaned back to let her own tongue work on Beca's neck with the same attention she had received. Priding herself on multitasking abilities, she let her hands wander blindly to the button and zipper of Beca's jeans. Beca reacted by making things a little more difficult and pulling Chloe flush against her.</p><p>Beca pushed her own hips off the bed to help Chloe slide them off. Chloe, underestimating and miscalculating her arm strength, Beca's petite frame, and Beca's tight skinny jeans, pulled Beca right off the bed in an attempt to get her pants off. Beca landed with a thud on the floor and started giggling.</p><p>"Oh my God, are you okay?" Chloe took a step back to check on her girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah." Beca couldn't stop laughing as she pushed herself back up.</p><p>"This isn't funny." Chloe groaned, barely able to contain her own giggle. It felt like they'd taken a step forward and two steps back with Chloe nearly breaking Beca's tailbone.</p><p>"Yes it is." Beca got control of herself as she slid her pants the rest of the way off and kicked them to a corner of the room.</p><p>"This is supposed to be sexy, not funny." Chloe sighed, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.</p><p>"It is sexy." Beca said seriously as she grabbed Chloe's wrists and pulled Chloe forward. Chloe kissed her again while pushing her back to the bed, getting things back in gear. She quickly climbed up to follow her, relishing each area where her skin met Beca's. As they exchanged more aggressive kisses, Chloe fumbled slightly awkwardly behind Beca's back working the metal hooks undone. It took just a few seconds shy of frustrating and sheheld the freed garment in her hand victoriously. She hovered over Beca, searching her eyes for any apprehension. And when she saw none she sat on her heels and unhooked her own bra, enjoying the way Beca's eyes were fully engrossed by her now exposed chest.</p><p>She sank down lower so that she could slide Beca's underwear off, and was more careful that time so she didn't hurl Beca to the floor again. Beca pushed her weight up with her heels to let Chloe slide the last remaining garment off. And then Chloe slowly took her own off as Beca sat up perched on her elbows.</p><p>Chloe was doing her best to not overthink everything. This was the first time they were naked together. And while she'd wanted this for awhile, the sight of Beca below her was doing a number on her.</p><p>"You're beautiful." Chloe said quietly, almost as if she was just thinking out loud to herself. But there was no denying Beca Mitchell was gorgeous. And she was showing complete trust in Chloe as she laid below her. And she knew Beca wanted her. She'd been wanted before, and it always felt nice. But there was something different about being wanted by Beca Mitchell.</p><p>"If you think I'm beautiful, you should see my view." Beca said it so simply. And from anyone else it would just be another line. But from her ,Chloe knew it was sincere. And those simple words were able to kick one brick free that made her wall of nerves about this night crumble to dust.</p><p>She surged forward and kissed Beca without reservation. She felt a fire light up deep inside her as she felt every inch of their skin connect. She wanted to know and touch and taste every inch of Beca. And the way Beca was arching her back against her with every swipe and press of their tongues, she figured Beca wanted that too.</p><p>"Shit, touch me, Chloe. Please." Beca whimpered as Chloe's mouth moved down her throat to her breasts. Chloe could do nothing but give Beca what she wanted. Her fingers dipped into Beca and she felt the warm slick wetness thoroughly coat her fingers. The sound of Beca moaning with each thrust and curl of her fingers only heightened Chloe's growing arousal that made itself clear as she left a glisten trail on Beca's thigh while she grinded in time with her the movement of her hand.</p><p>And it took less time than Chloe imagined for Beca to buck hard against her over and over as she cried out in pleasure. Chloe kept her lips solidly attached to Beca's neck as her hand continued its motions between her legs, guiding her through her orgasm. Beca's hand had a firm grip on Chloe's hair, only causing a mild amount of pain, but it was a pleasurable type of pain that Chloe wanted more of. She knew Beca was coming down when that grip loosened and Beca's body fell limp against the mattress aside from her heaving chest.</p><p>"Wow." Beca breathed out with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah?" Chloe smiled down at the flushed girl below her, though she needed no verbal confirmation that Beca was quite satisfied.</p><p>"Hell yeah." Beca nodded before pulling Chloe down to another kiss. "I could tell you how awesome it was...but I've always been a hands on gal." Her eyes darkened as she suddenly grabbed Chloe by the waist and spun her to fall with a surprised yelp onto her back.</p><p>And they made love multiple times that night to the soundtrack of labored breaths, pleasured moans, and curses surrounding each other's name as they came. When they're bodies ran out of energy, Chloe rested on Beca's chest, using her breasts as pillows. They were still panting fairly heavily, wrapped in each other amongst tangled sheets.</p><p>"You're not going to try and say that wasn't fireworks and magic are you?" Chloe finally spoke as her fingers traced slow, lazy patterns across Beca's stomach.</p><p>"No, I surely am not." Beca chuckled, the vibrations in her chest tickling the side of Chloe's head. "But just imagine. Its only going to get better."</p><p>"We're going to need to start doing some yoga then." Chloe playfully pinched Beca's abs earning her a quick swat. They giggled for a moment as their hands and fingers played with each other until Beca wrapped Chloe's hand firmly in hers.</p><p>"Hey." Beca said seriously, waiting for Chloe to look up at her. "I don't think I said it earlier. But...I love you too, Chlo."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>Beca had just gotten her wisdom teeth out and Chloe was driving her home to take care of her. Beca had a fairly strong reaction to the anesthesia and was feeling a bit loopy. Chloe had to basically half-carry her to the car.</p><p>"But like where will they go?" Beca asked, stressed with worry, referring to her removed teeth. "They had a nishe home in my mouth and I jusht kicked them out." Beca shook her head like she was mad at herself.</p><p>"You needed to though. They were going to hurt you and mess up the rest of your teeth." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand to give her some comfort, trying not to laugh at her.</p><p>"I'm a bad mouf mom." Beca sighed and looked forlornly out her window. Chloe bit her lip, trying her best to contain her laughter so she wouldn't hurt Beca's feelings.</p><p>"Do you want to go to McDonald's for a milkshake?" Chloe suggested which seemed to immediately improve Beca's mood.</p><p>"Any kind I want?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I want shtrawberry." Beca said happily, completely forgetting about her distress about her removed teeth.</p><p>Chloe got the milkshake and set it in the cup holder. Beca fumbled around ripping the straw open and was about to stick it in and take a sip when Chloe quickly reached over.</p><p>"Beca! You're not supposed to use straws!" Chloe ripped the milkshake from Beca's hand making Beca pout. "You can use a spoon when we get home."</p><p>They got back to Beca's apartment and Chloe helped Beca get into bed. She would have just taken Beca to her own apartment to monitor her, but since CR had moved in with her girlfriend, there was quite a bit more space at Beca's. And Beca was probably more comfortable in her own bed. Plus, ever since CR moved out, they'd spent most nights here anyway, so Chloe didn't really mind. She just wished she'd packed a bag before Beca's surgery.</p><p>Once she was satisfied that Beca wasn't going to try to get out of bed, she went to the kitchen to get a spoon since Beca had whined non-stop for the last few minutes of the car ride about not getting to have her milkshake. She returned to Beca's room and sat beside her on the bed to start feeding her the shake.</p><p>She had to keep helping Beca wipe her mouth since it was still partially numb to prevent the shake from spilling down her chin and neck. She couldn't help but think this was probably a lot like caring for a toddler...or maybe an invalid. But Beca was adorable, and Chloe loved her. So she didn't mind one bit.</p><p>Beca declared she was full after eating less than half the milkshake so Chloe put it aside and just sat with her for a moment, just stroking her hair, watching her doze off.</p><p>"Oh my God! What if- what if my mouf is like a shtarfish?" Beca exclaimed and her eyes widened in horror, making Chloe jump at the sudden outburst. "And-and where they took my teef out is gunna grow back ten timesh bigger."</p><p>"Beca, don't worry, that's not how either of those things work." Chloe bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her mildly distressed girlfriend.</p><p>"Could you call the doctor? Ashk him for me?" Beca reached out and grabbed Chloe's forearm, nearly begging her to call him.</p><p>"Beca, I am not calling your doctor to ask if your wisdom teeth are going to grow back ten times bigger."</p><p>"I thought you loved me." Beca whined and flopped her head into her pillow.</p><p>"I do love you. And that's why I'm going to go home and grab a few things and come right back to stay with you."</p><p>"But I don't want you to leave." Beca held onto Chloe's hand and played with her fingers.</p><p>"I don't want to leave either, babe, but I'll be back in less than an hour."</p><p>"But I don't want you to leave ever." Beca whined again. Chloe would be annoyed at the whininess if Beca wasn't so adorable being high on the medicine. "Like I want you to stay. All the time."</p><p>"I know, baby." Chloe stroked Beca's hair calmly over and over again.</p><p>"You don't get it." Beca flopped her arm against the mattress in frustration. Chloe just waited for Beca to stop pouting and finish whatever her thought was. "Move in with me."</p><p>Chloe just blinked slowly at her drugged girlfriend. She wasn't expecting that. At least not that day. Maybe someday soon. But she was taken aback. And she worried Beca being a little high was not the most opportune time to be making such a big decision.</p><p>"Beca, maybe we should talk about that when you're sober." She said gently, not wanting to hurt Beca's already fragile feelings at the moment.</p><p>"But I've thought about it shober." Beca sat up in the bed and held tightly to Chloe's hand. "I've thought about it a lot. I want you to live with me."</p><p>"I do too." Chloe felt Beca tug at her hand.</p><p>"Let'sh do it then." Beca grinned sloppily with hope in her eyes.</p><p>"Alright. Let's do it." Chloe agreed easily. She leaned down to give Beca a kiss which of course Beca tried to deepen but quickly flinched back.</p><p>"Ouch…" Beca's eyes were closed tightly, her hands holding her jaw.</p><p>"Sorry, sweetie." Chloe chuckled softly as she stroked her thumb over Beca's jaw. "I'll be back in just a little bit. Just stay in bed until I get back, okay?"</p><p>"Mkay." Beca agreed groggily as she slowly wiggled her way to scoot further under the covers. Chloe adjusted her pillow so that she could lay comfortably. Then she leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Beca's forehead.</p><p>Beca was already falling asleep when Chloe turned around to look at her in the doorway. Chloe turned the light off and quietly left Beca's apartment, feeling excited for their future. And feeling extra excited to discuss things with Beca once she was sober again. She took Beca's leftover McDonald's milkshake to the fridge because she was certain Beca would want more later. And then she left Beca's apartment to return to her own, already planning all the packing she was going to need to do soon. Chloe couldn't wait to move in with the love of her life.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>Beca and Chloe had been living together for six months. And yet every time either one of them came home to the other it felt like it had been less than a week. Beca knew Chloe deferred to Beca in regards to how their relationship progressed. And she appreciated it. She was never one of those people who dove in head first in relationships. And the fact that Chloe was willing to take things at a pace Beca was comfortable with, with everything, made Beca love her even more. So of course it made sense to her, that Beca would be the one to propose.</p><p>Beca had the mood set in the apartment. The lights were out, candles were lit, the food she had painstakingly prepared was staying warm in the oven, and the playlist she had made weeks ago was playing on loop softly over her speakers. She was a ball of nerves though, waiting for Chloe to get home. She kept opening and closing the empty box of McNuggets she had for lunch and putting it in a different hiding spot every time she set it down.</p><p>"Calm yourself." Beca closed her eyes and sighed heavily, deciding to put the empty box behind the big jar that held spoons, spatulas, and other various utensils. Then she wiped her hands on her jeans, feeling them already start to sweat and Chloe hadn't even gotten home yet. "Get your shit together, Mitchell." She mumbled to herself just as she heard keys in the door. She stood up straight, smoothed down her shirt, and chugged the rest of her first glass of wine.</p><p>"Hey, babe, what smells so-" Chloe stopped in her tracks when she noticed the ambience of the apartment.</p><p>"I made dinner." Beca smiled broadly, but tried to keep her nerves in check. "One of your favorites. Chicken parm, garlic bread and pasta salad." Beca hurried over to bring the small bowl of pasta to set on the table. "Now, sit. And I'll pour you some wine." Beca then pulled out the chair as Chloe set her purse and jacket aside, just smiling happily at the scene before her.</p><p>"What's the occasion?"</p><p>"I love you." Beca shrugged as she finished pouring the wine and hurried back to the kitchen to grab the main dish. "I just wanted to do something nice."</p><p>"You're sweet." Chloe pulled Beca down by her shirt to give her a kiss before letting her return to fixing their plates.</p><p>Beca settled down quickly once they started eating and chatting about their days. She couldn't help but feel butterflies she hadn't felt since early in their relationship as she sat across from the woman of her dreams. There was literally no one on the planet like Chloe Beale. And it baffled her that she got to be the lucky one that Chloe picked day after day.</p><p>"What's for dessert?" Chloe asked sweetly, interrupting Beca's mini daydream.</p><p>"Oh, I, uh, I didn't make dessert." Beca fidgeted with her silverware as she stumbled up from her chair.</p><p>"Becs, its fine." Chloe laughed as she reached over, several feet shy of touching Beca. "This was amazing."</p><p>"But I do have something else, though." Beca bit her lip as she went to the kitchen to get the empty McDonald's box and held it behind her back. "Now stand up and close your eye."</p><p>Chloe studied Beca curiously as she slowly stood up and did as she was told. Beca silently placed the cardboard box in front of Chloe on the table and then inched to stand behind her. "Okay open your eyes."</p><p>"Beca, what is-" Chloe picked up the light box that was clearly empty and read the post-it that was on top. It read: <em>I met the love of my life in a McDonald's…(open me)</em> So Chloe slowly opened it. She froze as she saw what was written on the inside. The top of the container said "<em>Will you…</em>" and the bottom half said "<em>Marry me</em>?" that Beca had written in permanent marker. "Becs?" Chloe turned around and saw Beca kneeling with a far smaller and fancier black box that housed a shiny ring inside.</p><p>"There's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. And there's certainly no one else I would share my McNuggets with. And I want to share everything with you. I want lazy days and cozy dinners, fancy night outs, real fights and real make-ups, cool vacations, a family, a house. I'm greedy and I want it all. With you. Forever. What do you say?" Beca grinned nervously as she held out the ring further, as if she had a reason to be nervous for Chloe's answer.</p><p>"Yes." Chloe reached down to pull Beca to her feet. "Absolutely yes." And she wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders to kiss her soundly as tears fell down their cheeks. They finally separated and Beca carefully slid the ring onto Chloe's left ring finger.</p><p>"I can't believe you got McDonald's without me." Chloe said with her lips still brushing against Beca's.</p><p>"Last time. I promise." Beca tightened her hold around Chloe's waist and kissed her again.</p><p>"Does this mean I get to share your sauce now?"</p><p>"We'll talk." Beca narrowed her eyes playfully as she leaned in for another kiss before slowly guiding Chloe back to their bedroom to celebrate. "For now, I just want to make love to my fiance."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>Wedding planning didn't take too long since Chloe had most of it planned since she was a teenager. But it took about 8 months just to get everything in order. And there had been a few stressful moments.</p><p>There was a particularly regrettable moment for Beca, after she'd spent the day whining about having to wear a dress on her wedding day, that she came out of the dressing room for Chloe to appraise one of the choices. She thought she was being funny and was wearing a hideous pink prom tuxedo. Chloe burst into tears and cried about Beca not taking this seriously and how Beca thought she was the worst fiance in the world for wanting her to wear a dress. Luckily for Beca, there wasn't anyone quite as skilled at getting to calm Chloe Beale down than her. They ended up finding their dresses and Beca treated them to McDonald's on the way home. She didn't put up a single ounce of fight when Chloe insisted they get salads because they had wedding dresses to fit into.</p><p>There were a handful of other times Chloe burst into tears about something seemingly insignificant, to Beca, but they finally arrived at the day they'd been thinking about since early in their relationship.</p><p>Beca was walked down the aisle by her father. He was more emotional than she was as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her to stand waiting for Chloe. She gave Cynthia-Rose her bouquet followed by a quick fist bump. Chloe was already furiously blinking away her tears as she embraced her father before handing Aubrey her bouquet and taking her place next to Beca.</p><p>"Behold!" Fat Amy suddenly shouted with outstretched arms, making the majority of the population who didn't have a hearing deficiency jump in their seats. Beca gave her first, of what she was sure would be many, glares that day.</p><p>"Dearly beloved." Amy tilted her head forward in a much gentler tone with an apologetic grin on her face. "We are gathered here today to join these two lesbians - wait…" She looked between Beca and Chloe. Chloe sighed as she gave a rueful smile to Beca, who was clenching her jaw so hard she wondered if she might pop a vein in her head.</p><p>"Are you...lezzies?" Fat Amy whispered, even though most people could still hear her. "Pan? Bi? What is it?"</p><p>"Just move on." Beca growled at Amy before turning her attention back to Chloe with a slightly forced smile.</p><p>"Hey, you were the one who suggested she do the ceremony." Chloe chided, taking it all in stride.</p><p>"Ahem." Fat Amy began again. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two homo…" She trailed off with a smirk. "Sapiens." And then she flashed Beca a wink, knowing she was towing a thin line. "In the bonds of marriage."</p><p>Thankfully, the rest of the service went down without any further issues from Amy. They cried at their vows. Beca's hands trembled as she slipped Chloe's wedding ring on her finger. And there was loud cheering and clapping from the guests as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. And then they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, giving people high fives and hugs before disappearing to get ready for the reception.</p><hr/><p>As cliche as it may have sounded in Beca's head it was the best day of her life. She was surrounded by her friends and family to celebrate getting to spend her future with her best friend. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she had wanted to. And yes, her cheeks may have been hurting, but it was worth it.</p><p>Chloe managed to fight back her tears during her first dance with Beca, but was unable to do so during her father-daughter dance. But she was able to laugh when it came to Beca and her dad's dance because they were both awkward but adorable.</p><p>After a tearful toast from Aubrey and a humor-infused toast from CR, it was back to dancing. Chloe danced the night away with her wife. Even if her feet were sore from her heels and Beca wasn't quite able to keep up, it was the best dancing she'd ever experienced. To give Beca a break, Chloe shared a few dances with Aubrey and her brother who both made her almost cry. It truly was a wonderful night.</p><p>She'd heard so many horror stories about weddings and all the things that could go wrong, from young children doing something to ruin it, obnoxious relatives doing something embarrassing, or some sort of wardrobe malfunction. But everything went smoothly. It was better than she had even hoped for. And the fact that Beca seemed just as happy if not happier was icing on the cake, so to speak.</p><p>Speaking of cake, one of the few times they were able to eat any food was when they cut their wedding cake. It was probably the hardest thing during wedding planning for them to agree on because it was the only thing besides wardrobe choice that Beca had a strong opinion on, or any opinion at all.</p><p>They ended up splurging and getting two cakes for each of them and also providing some variety for their guests. Beca's was strawberry swirl with vanilla frosting and Chloe's was chocolate fudge with mocha ganache frosting. Beca cut into Chloe's cake first and was going to feed it to her when Chloe leaned in to whisper in her ear while their photographer stole some pictures.</p><p>"If you get wedding cake on this dress or ruin my makeup there won't be any sex on our wedding night." She leaned back with a smirk and could tell Beca was thinking through things. She knew Beca well enough that she had planned on doing something messy with the cake. She was also worried that Beca might call her bluff and smear her face with cake anyway. Because who was Chloe kidding, she wasn't going to be witholding sex on their wedding night.</p><p>But Beca was mature and carefully slid a bite into Chloe's mouth. Then she leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear.</p><p>"We should take some back to the hotel with us. And we can make as big a mess as we want." Chloe was blushing when Beca leaned back eagerly awaiting her own bite of cake. Chloe cut her slice and was already figuring out how to get some cake back to the hotel room with them.</p><hr/><p>Chloe was saying tearful goodbyes to her parents as Beca gave her mom and dad much briefer hugs.</p><p>"Thank you guys for getting along tonight." Beca said sincerely, looking between her parents who had a history of making awkward scenes when they had to be in the same vicinity. "I'm really glad I won't have any uncomfortable parents stories from my wedding to share." And they all had a brief laugh, her estranged parents exchanged soft smiles. "I love you guys. Thank you for everything." And she leaned in again to wrap them both in a hug before letting go.</p><p>"I left you a little surprise in the limo." Her dad whispered in her ear after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Beca just smiled brightly to that statement as Chloe took her hand and they waved goodbye at everyone who was standing outside the building. There were cheers and tears, applause and sniffles, and then it was all silent. Beca closed the door behind them and it was as if they both could take a breath and exhale in relief. They loved their friends and family. And they loved that they could share the day with them. But the silence that filled their space and they were finally alone (relatively) they were immensely relieved.</p><p>Beca was looking dopily at Chloe, thinking about how their life together was starting right now. And she had somehow convinced Chloe Beale that choosing to spend the rest of her life with Beca was a good idea. She was about to lean in to kiss her new wife and maybe roll up the partition so they could have some extra privacy, but a familiar scent distracted her. Like a bloodhound she started sniffing the air and her eyes bulged open when she saw two takeout bags of McDonald's.</p><p>She quickly snatched them from their resting spot and peeled the note off one of the bags.</p><p>"<em>A lot of newlyweds are so busy with wedding day activities they don't get to eat much. So here's a little something if you're hungry. Love you two! - Love, Dad</em>"</p><p>"Dad for the win!" And as if on cue, Beca's stomach roared to life, reminding her just how hungry she was and how little food they had been able to consume throughout the night. She pulled out a box of nuggets and fries from her bag and Chloe pulled out a big mac with fries from hers.</p><p>"Aw, your Dad knows me." Chloe grinned as she quickly started unwrapping it.</p><p>"He didn't get the 20 piece nuggets though. So that means no sharing." Beca gave Chloe a look of fake disappointment.</p><p>"We're married now. What's mine is yours and all that." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she quickly stole a nugget from Beca's box.</p><p>"I love you, wife." Beca smiled as she picked up her own nugget and held it out for a nugget toast.</p><p>"I love you, too." Chloe tilted her head, feeling ridiculous for being emotional over damn chicken nuggets. They "clinked" their nuggets and then settled in to scarf their food down, knowing they'd need to have a little extra energy for the night ahead. And as Beca ate her meal sharing giggles and favorite memories from the night with her wife, she knew that she wouldn't want to be with anyone else for the rest of her life sharing McDonald's.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>